


Who We Choose To Be

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Alita: Battle Angel, Iron Dad, Memory Loss, Non-Explicit Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Vision (Marvel), Slow Burn, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: When raiding the local scrapyard with her brother, Pietro, the last thing Wanda Maximoff expects to find is dismembered synthezoid dumped from Genosha, the idyllic city in the sky.After the synthezoid, Vision, is repaired, he and Wanda form a close bond. As Vision's mysterious past catches up with him, and his feelings for Wanda begin to grow, he becomes locked in a struggle between what he was made for, and who he chooses to be.Written for day 22 of AU-gust, Futuristic AU. Inspired By Alita: Battle Angel.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862974
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for day 22 of AU-gust. Futuristic AU. Inspired by Alita: Battle Angel, with a little 'The Iron Giant' mixed in.

Of all the things Wanda Maximoff had expected to find when she and her brother set out on her weekly scavenging trip to the local scrap yard beneath Genosha, the supposedly idyllic floating city that all planet dwellers hoped to one day gain access to, a severed head was very low on her list.

Thankfully not a severed human head.. well, not technically. It was the head of a synthezoid, so how human it was really depended on your point of view. The purplish-red skin of the synthezoid, though laced through with some kind of metal, felt almost like a human's, which was strange and a little off putting, though maybe not as much as it should have been, and definitely not as much as most people would have thought it was. Many thought Wanda was strange and off-putting herself.

Curious, she ran her fingers over the synthezoid's face. It had a nice bone structure, soft cheekbones and a defined jaw. A shining yellow stone was set in the centre of the forehead. He would have been handsome, if he was human. A strange thought, maybe, but again, she was a rather strange person. She jumped as the synthezoid's eyelids flutter for a moment, revealing a sliver of vibrant blue beneath, and she could have sworn she heard it speak.

_"Help me.." ___

__

So distracted had Wanda been by her her discovery that she hadn't been paying much attention to what her brother, Pietro, was doing, or that he had been talking to her. It was only when she had looked up to tell him about the synthezoid speaking that she realized there were more purplish-red body parts scattered around the scrap yard, and Pietro was loading them into their wheelbarrow and grinning like it was Christmas morning.

"What a score! This thing must have been dropped down from Genosha..there's vibranium in it!" Pietro's motor-mouth was running at it's usual million miles per hour. "We'll make a bundle once we sell it to Klaw.. and look, you found it's head!"

"No!" Wanda jerked the head away from her brother's grasp, clutching it to her chest.

"No?" Pietro frowned. "Wanda, Klaw absolutely loves vibranium. This could earn us almost enough for our first ticket up!"

Wanda was well aware of that, but as she glanced at the handsome face again, she couldn't bear the thought of a heartless, money-hungry leech like Ulysses Klaw tearing it apart for a few scraps of precious metal. They had been saving for most of their lives, following in the footsteps of their parents who had saved all of theirs, without ever reaching the goal. But a ticket to Genosha wasn't worth someone else's life. And that's what a synthezoid was.. a life. A synthetic one, maybe, but a life all the same.

"We're not selling him to Klaw."

"Him?! It's a robot!"

"Well.." Wanda took a peek at the other parts in the wheelbarrow, and blushed. Yep, the synthezoid was most definitely, unquestionably a Him.

"Okay, so it's a sex-bot" Pietro huffed.

"No, and get your mind out of the gutter" Wanda snapped. "He's a synthezoid.. Synthetic human. We've heard about them, remember? They're sentient, Pietro. He can think, and.. feel."

"Won't be doing much thinking or feeling if it's in pieces" Pietro mumbled, though he was now beginning to sulk a bit, knowing Wanda had a point.

"It doesn't matter. Giving him to Klaw would be as good as murder.. We should take him to Stark. He might be able to put him back together."

"Fine" Pietro sighed, turning the wheelbarrow towards the exit of the scrapyard and back towards the crumbling city of Sokovia, which far too many people called home. "We'll take Mr. Synthe-whatsits to Stark.. But damn it, now we'll have to spend money on cheeseburgers for the door fee."

"You say that as if you weren't already going to buy cheeseburgers" Wanda smirked.

"But now I'll have to share them!" He didn't really have to, but just about everyone in Sokovia had a soft spot for who Tony Stark's 'door fee' was really paid to. "What really worries me is that one day, little sister, your bleeding heart will end up costing us more than a couple of cheeseburgers."

"That day is not Today, big brother" As they walked, she re-positioned the synthezoid's parts in the wheelbarrow to protect his modesty. If she had been him, she wouldn't have wanted her most intimate areas on display for all to see.

She considered placing the synthezoid's head in the wheelbarrow with the rest of him, but considering Pietro's less than positive reaction to the current situation, she thought better of it, nestling it in the crook of her arm.

Again, the eyelids flickered, and Wanda thought she might have heard him speak again, but when her brother didn't react, she thought she must have imagined it.

_"Thank you.."  
\-- ___

____

After a quick stop for cheeseburgers, with Wanda waiting outside guarding the wheelbarrow holding her potential new friend (when she wanted to, Wanda could stare people down in a way that unsettled people enough that no-one really wanted to go near her), they headed for Stark Tower.

It wasn't really a 'tower' at all, at least not in the way that history remembered the word, but it was the tallest, most well-maintained building in Sokovia, mostly due to the fact that, for reasons no-one else could fathom, Tony Stark spent most of his time trying to improve life in Sokovia rather than chase the dream of Genosha.

Pietro knocked on the door, and a few moments later a hatch opened up in the door, revealing a small child wearing a blue and silver helmet.

"Hey, pipsqueak" said Pietro, "We brought you lunch."

"Define lunch or be incinerated" the child replied.

"Are cheeseburgers still acceptable?" Pietro offered one through the hatch, and the child pushed the visor of the helmet up, revealing the adorable face of the little girl beneath.

"Yup!" She took the burger before opening the door.

"Morgan!" Tony Stark, work goggles still perched on his brow, strode over, snatching the helmet from the little girl's head, "What have I told you about wearing Mommy's special helmet.. and are you extorting Daddy's friends for cheeseburgers again?"

"Sorry, Daddy.." Morgan pouted.

"Just don't do it again.. And go tell Mommy she doesn't need to make you lunch."

"Okay, Daddy!" Morgan happily scurried off.

Tony watched her go with a fond expression, then turned back to his guests.

"Hey, Speedy Maximoff, Kinda Creepy Maximoff.. what brings you two here?"

"Well.." Wanda held up the Synthezoid's head, trying not to be too annoyed at the nickname, when her brother interrupted her, gesturing to the barrow full of other synthezoid parts.

"My sister wants her new sex-bot repaired."

"Pietro!" Wanda snapped, her cheeks burning.

Tony glanced between the head Wanda was clutching, and the other synthezoid parts, his eyes widening a little.

"Okay. You, uh.. three better come inside.." He stepped aside to let them by.

Pietro went first with the wheelbarrow, with Wanda following close behind. She felt the synthezoid slightly shudder.

"It's okay.." she whispered, holding him a little closer. "I've got you."


	2. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark examines Wanda's rescued synthezoid.

Wanda and Pietro carefully followed Tony through Stark Tower's living area, heading toward his workshop. Pietro stopped a few times as they went to ensure their wheelbarrow wasn't dirtying the floor too much. While Pietro was sometimes a little disdainful of Tony, he was rather fond, and respectful, of Tony's Wife, Pepper Potts. Apparently, she reminded him of their Mother.

Tony's workshop was a wonderland of mechanical marvels, some of which had been salvaged from Genosha, most his own creations, and some, a blending of the two. Projects in various stages of completion were scattered about. Tony cleared off one of his work tables, and he and Pietro began laying the poor dismembered synthezoid's parts out on the table.

"Whoa" Tony smirked, "Big boy, isn't he?"

"Yes" Pietro cheekily commented. "My sister is very pleased."

Wanda opened her mouth to snap at him again, but paused. Still cradled in her arms, the Synthezoid's head suddenly grew warm, and when she looked down at it, she could have sworn that his skin had darkened, almost as though he was blushing. So, rather than just her stupid twin brother, Wanda's ire shifted to both him and equally stupid Tony Stark.

"Stop it, both of you, have some respect! If you were him, you wouldn't want strangers standing around making jokes about your private parts, would you?"

"Aww, it's just a bit of fun, Wanda.." Pietro complained, but Tony, surprisingly, was chastened.

"Nah, kid, your sister's right" Tony covered the synthezoid's nether-regions with a sheet. "He's definitely a synthezoid, which means he'll be sentient, if we can wake him.. I'll need his head to to work out whether or not I can help him."

"Oh.. right" Gently, and a little reluctantly, Wanda laid the synthezoid's head on the table. She felt a spike of fear that wasn't her own. "It's okay. You're safe here, I promise.

Pietro rolled his eyes, and Wanda glared at him.

Tony began looking over the parts, examining them thoroughly.

"Definitely Genoshan.."

"Can you fix him, Stark?" Wanda asked, remaining close to the table, and the Synthezoid.

"And if you can't, can we sell him to.." Pietro began, but Wanda slapped him in the back of the head before he could finish the sentence. "Ow!"

"Hmm.." Tony looked at the severed connections between all the parts. "Yeah, if we can link all this back together and hook him up to power, we should be able to wake him up.. but I'll need a little help. I'll have to go get Banner.." Tony removed his goggles.

"The hermit?" Pietro frowned.

"Pietro, don't be rude!" Wanda scolded him.

"But he is a hermit!" cried Pietro. "Nobody ever sees him!" `

Wanda opened her mouth to argue, only to sadly realise that this time, Pietro did in fact have a point. Dr. Bruce Banner was something of an enigma, for a number of reasons. The biggest being he was the only person in Sokovia who had ever gone to Genosha and actually returned. No-one was sure whether he had left voluntarily or been kicked out, and no-one had been able to ask, because he lived alone, a little outside of Sokovia, had supplies delivered to him, and only came into the city when Tony occasionally fetched him for help on a project.

"Banner has his reasons for staying away.." said Tony. "I'll go fetch him now, so our poor new friend isn't lying here in pieces any longer than he has to. But, this will take a lot of really intricate work.. There's not much more you two can do right now, you should probably just come back tomorrow."

"Okay then!" Pietro happily turned to leave without a second thought, and Tony was already halfway out of the workshop himself.

Wanda hesitated for a moment, and when she finally turned to leave, felt another spike of fear, and again, the voice in her head.

_"Please don't go.." ___

__

Her heart broke. Wanda turned back to the table.

"It's alright. Stark is a good man, most of the time. I will be back tomorrow." Then, with Pietro out of sight, she couldn't help leaning down and kissing the synthezoid's forehead.

"I Promise."

"Wanda, hurry up!" Pietro called impatiently.

Wanda hurried after her brother.

Nobody was around to see the corners of the synthezoid's lips quirk upwards in the tiniest of smiles.  
\--

So, Wanda and Pietro returned to their very humble abode. The twins lived in a single, sparsely furnished room in a rather crowded building a few streets away from Stark Tower. It wasn't much, but it was a roof over their heads, and that was more than many in Sokovia could claim to have.

That night, as Pietro slept like a log, snoring softly, Wanda struggled to get to sleep herself. She couldn't stop thinking of the Synthezoid, all alone in Stark's workshop, hoping that he was alright, wondering how he had ended up in the scrap yard in the first place, and why.

When Wanda did eventually, finally fall asleep, she dreamed she was running, down a cold metal corridor, only she wasn't actually herself, she was him, the synthezoid, and he was so scared, something, someone was chasing him, and it felt like he was running through walls, until suddenly he was cornered, by what she couldn't see, and a cold voice, so cold, laughed darkly, and the last thing he remembered was pain, so much pain..

_"You have made a mistake, My Vision.."  
\--_

Wanda sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, her heart racing.

"Vision.."

"Wha..?" Somewhere beside her, Pietro stirred, though was still clearly half-asleep. "Wadizzit? You have a nightmare?"

"Yes.. well.. No" Wanda frowned. "I don't think it was mine.. it was his. Vision's.."

"Who?"

"The Synthezoid. His name is Vision."

"You're still thinking about that damn robot?" Pietro groaned. "Shut up and go back to sleep.."

Wanda laid down, but it was a while before she actually closed her eyes.

When she did, she dreamed of Vision.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision awakes.

Wanda dreamed of Vision more throughout the night. Not the full nightmare again, but flickers of it, and other flashes, sounds and images that she couldn't quite piece together.

Mostly she saw the vibrant blue eyes she'd noticed when the synthezoid's eyelids flickered. The soft voice in her mind that she was so sure was his.

_"I'm scared. It hurts. Where did you go?" ___

____

And though she knew nothing about him but his name, Wanda's heart broke.  
\--

Wanda was up early the next Morning, quickly getting herself ready. She was eager to get back to Stark Tower, back to Vision. For whatever reason, he seemed to have bonded to her, and she did not want to leave him alone for any longer than was strictly necessary.

Pietro, however, was much less of a morning person than his twin. While Wanda tried to be patient, she soon grew tired of waiting, and shook her brother awake.

"Wha.." Pietro mumbled, slowly sitting up. "Wanda, what are you.."

"It is time to get up, Pietro" said Wanda, pulling the covers off of the bed, then shoving a bowl of porridge into her brother's hands. "Eat, then get dressed, quickly. We have to go."

"Where?" Pietro blinked, confused and still a little sleepy, but started to eat anyway. Pietro Maximoff was not one to turn down food.

"Where do you think? Stark Tower. I promised.."

"You can't be serious" He groaned, now a little annoyed. "You woke me up to go see your se.."

"Don't finish that sentence, Pietro" Wanda interrupted, glaring her brother into silence. "You know he's not a you-know-what bot. He's not any type of robot. He's a synthezoid, which is completely different. And I know you think it's crazy, but I promised him that I would be back Tomorrow. I am someone who keeps my promises, and it is Tomorrow, so we are going back."

"I never promised anything.."

"I know. But are you willing to let me go alone?" Wanda smirked.

The streets of Sokovia were not always a safe place for someone on their own. While Wanda viewed herself as fully capable, she knew there was no way that her brother would be comfortable with letting her go off by herself."

"Oh.. fine then, we'll go" Pietro huffed. "Just let me finish my porridge.. You know, you're going to feel very stupid if this thing turns out to be some kind of murder machine or something.."  
\--

Pietro ate painfully slowly, and dragged his feet with getting dressed as well. Wanda knew he was doing this just to annoy her, but despite her eagerness to get going, she decided to be the bigger person, not letting his actions get to her.

When Wanda and Pietro eventually left their Home, neither one of them noticed that they were being watched, from a distance, by Ulysses Klaw. Wanda and Pietro had occasional dealings with Klaw, selling him scrap from their scavenges, but neither one of them liked him at all. As the leader of a supposed to be secret, but not really that secret, criminal enterprise, he was the one of the reasons Sokovia's streets were not safe.

"Erik, I need you to keep your eye on those Maximoff twins" Klaw ordered one of his henchman. "Rumour has it they might be hiding a big score from me.. If it is true, I need to find out what it is.."

"You got it, boss" Erik nodded.  
\--

Pietro had always been fast, much faster than Wanda, but on that day, she kept a few steps ahead of him for most of the walk to Stark Tower. It wasn't even because he was dragging his feet.. he was usually faster than her without even really trying.

When they reached their destination, Wanda knocked eagerly on the door. They heard familiar small steps running to answer it, but then the small steps stopped, and Pepper opened the door, holding a squirming Morgan.

"No extras for you Today, Missy.. hello Wanda, Pietro."

"Hello, Mrs. Potts.. Hello, Pipsqueak" Pietro greeted Pepper politely, and ruffled Morgan's hair, making the little girl giggle. "May my sister and I come in?"

"Of course" Pepper stepped aside to let them both by. "Bruce left early this Morning, but Tony's waiting for you in the lab. The two of them were up all night working on the little project you left them."

"Thank you” Wanda smiled, hurrying past her, tickling Morgan's belly as she went. "See you later, Morgan!"

"Bye, Wanda!" Morgan waved after her.

"You're sister seems excited this morning" Pepper turned to Pietro, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Pietro sighed, reluctantly following Wanda. "She does.."  
\--

Wanda rushed into the lab, and her breath caught. Vision was still laid out on the work table, but now he was in one piece, although hooked up to quite a few machines that made him look as though he was in a Hospital, which Wanda supposed he was, in a way.

She felt a wave of relief from the synthezoid, and couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, I'm back. I promised I would be."

Pietro, walking a few steps behind Wanda, rolled his eyes.

"Hey, double trouble" Tony looked up from where he was checking the connections of the machines, grinning. "You two are just in time, I think we're ready to try and wake this guy up."

"You think it will work?" asked Wanda hopefully.

"Banner was pretty convinced. He's sorry he missed you, but he doesn't really handle people all that well.." Tony moved over to the machines that were attached to Vision. "Stay well back, there could be a bit of a surge.."

Wanda took a few steps backwards, and Pietro tried to push her behind him, but she refused.

Tony took a breath, then flipped a few switches. They all waited anxiously as electricity flowed from the machines into Vision's repaired body.

After a long, tense few moments, the Synthezoid sat bolt upright, his bright blue eyes wide and frightened. In a panic, He stood, pulling away from the machines, sending sparks showering everywhere as the cords disconnected. He stumbled about, disoriented, accidentally knocking a few inventions from other tables.

"It's destroying everything!" cried Pietro. "Shut it down!"

"Well.." Tony ducked another shower of sparks, "I was thinking of redoing all those anyway.."

"It's clearly dangerous!" Pietro yelled.

"Stop shouting, Pietro!" Wanda pulled away from her brother's grasp, clutching her head as Vision's emotions washed over her. "You're scaring him!"

"Him?! Wanda, that thing is a monster.. Shit, where did it go?!"

Wanda felt a sudden wave of sorrow, and gave her brother a shove, angry with him.

"Pietro you are such an idiot!"  
\--

With Tony's help, Wanda searched the lab. Any damage that had been done was only minor. They eventually found him huddled in a corner, shaking. Wanda gestured at Tony to stay back, then crouched near the synthezoid.

"Hey.. it's okay, no-one's going to hurt you.."

The synthezoid slowly looked at her, sadness in his vibrant blue eyes.

"Am I a monster?"

"No" Wanda turned, just for a moment, to glare at Pietro. "You're not a monster. My brother is just an idiot."

"Oh.." Vision's brow crinkled. "Am I an idiot?"

"No" Wanda chuckled. "You've just been through a lot, I think. My name is Wanda. And I think, Maybe, yours is Vision."

"Yes" His eyes flickered in recognition. "My name is Vision."

"Well.." Wanda offered him her hand. "Hello, Vision."

He shyly took the hand Wanda offered.

"Hello, Wanda."

They both smiled.


	4. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his awakening, Vision struggles to answer questions from his saviors.

Vision clung to Wanda's outstretched hand for a long moment, but as the synthezoid's awareness of his new surroundings began to grow, Vision also became aware that he was completely naked, and was suddenly very embarrassed.

"Oh dear, this is quite awkward.. Sorry about the, um, nudity.."

"It's alright" said Wanda, politely averting her eyes as he tried to cover himself with his free hand. "Stark, can we get him some clothes?"

"I'll go find something.." Tony nodded.

"Wait.." said Vision, standing and reluctantly pulling his hand from Wanda's. "I think I can.." He closed his eyes for a moment, and a strange teal-coloured material began to spread over his body. The new ensemble was completed by a golden cape flowing over his shoulders.

Wanda, now standing as well, was trying very hard not to stare, because the tight-fitting suit did not leave much to the imagination."

"Well" she blinked, "You're clearly not a monster, Vision. More like some kind of superhero."

"What is a superhero?" Vision's brow crinkled.

"Someone who helps people" Wanda smiled softly.

Vision felt his synthetic heart flutter, until Pietro cut in, completely ruining the moment.

"He's no hero! And I have questions!"

VVision flinched a little at Pietro's harsh tone, and Wanda glared at him again.

"I.. I can try to answer your questions, but my memory is a little disjointed.." said Vision.

"Well you can go ahead and re-joint.."

"Easy, speedster.." Tony cut him off. "Our new friend here is clearly a victim.. Do you remember what happened to you, Vision?"

"I'm not sure.." Vision's brow furrowed, and he looked to Wanda. Already, she was becoming his safe place. "Did I.. did I know any of you, before?"

"I don't think so" Said Wanda. "Pietro and I found you in pieces in the Scrapyard beneath Genosha. Tony put you back together.. Do you remember anything that happened before?"

Genosha. The place everyone in Sokovia was so desperate to get to.. and yet, there was a brief moment of panic in Vision's vibrantly blue eyes at the mention of it.

_A failed experiment. Take him apart.." ___

____

"Well? Answer her!" Pietro snapped.

"Pietro, stop it, he's obviously scared!" Wanda was quickly running out of patience with her brother. "He hasn't done anything wrong.."

"We don't know that!" Pietro yelled, and Vision flinched again, slowly shrinking back into the corner in which he had been huddled. "What if he did something to justify being taken apart? We can't just blindly trust this thing before we have all the answers!"

"Well, we're definitely not going to get any if you two are at each other's throats the whole time" Tony interrupted.

"You have a point.. I'm sorry." Wanda was chastened, knowing that Tony was right.

Pietro, however, still looked as though he had steam pouring out of his ears.

Tony glanced between the twins, Wanda calming, Pietro not so much, and looked to Vision once again huddled in the corner, occasionally looking at Wanda as though all the world's light seeped from her pores. Then, he reached into his pocket, drew out a few bills, and pressed them into Pietro's hand.

"You, go get snacks."

"What?" Pietro whined. "Why do I have to go? I am not leaving my sister alone with that.."

"She won't be alone, I'll be right here the whole time" said Tony. "Now go. Donuts. Not the shop across the street, way too oily. The one three blocks away. Don't try to pull a fast one on me, I'll know. I'm very serious about my donuts."

"But.."

"Go, kid."

"Fine.." Pietro huffed, stomping upstairs and out of Stark Tower, pausing and calming only to politely farewell Pepper.

"Now.." said Tony, once he was sure Pietro was gone, "I'm gonna pop upstairs for a few minutes and check on Pepper and Morgan. But.." He tapped his goggles, "I have a permanent video feed to the lab through these, so technically, I will in fact be here the whole time.. at least, that's what we'll tell your brother. He'll be a while, the lines at the place I sent him to can get a little nuts.."

Wanda smiled a little as he disappeared upstairs. She was almost starting to really like him. Then, she sat beside Vision. She didn't say anything, didn't try to make him speak, just wanted to reassure him that he was not alone.

He was still for a few minutes, and remained silent, but eventually, very shyly, reached for her hand, and Wanda gently took it without a second thought, lacing her fingers through his.

"I.. I don't think your brother likes me very much" He eventually spoke.

"Don't worry about my brother" Wanda replied. "He can be a complete ass sometimes."

"But what if he's right? What if I am a monster? What if I'm dangerous?" He seemed distraught at the thought. "I don't think I'd know if I were one. I don't remember anything clearly. Just flashes. Running down a hallway.. a cruel voice.. and.."

"Pain.." Wanda finished for him, shivering a little.

"Yes" Vision looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I don't know" Wanda blushed. "I just.. I had a very strange dream last night, after Pietro and I found you. Everything you said.. that's what it was like."

"Oh.." Vision paused for a moment. "Are you sure we didn't already know each other?"

"I'm sure.. I'm not the type of person who knows people.. or really.. has friends."

"Why not?" Vision frowned.

"People think I'm strange.."

"I don't think you're strange."

"That's sweet of you.." a small smile tugged at Wanda's lips.

"But.. if we didn't know each other, how can you be so sure that I am not dangerous? That I am not.."

"I just.. I have a bit of a gift for reading people, I suppose. A sort of sixth sense. I think of that dream, and you being so afraid, and I know you're not a monster, Vision."

"I'm not?" Vision's eyes seemed to fill with hope, and Wanda's smile widened.

"No. But whatever hurt you is."

"I can't remember what hurt me.."

"That's okay" Wanda squeezed his hand. "I probably wouldn't want to remember either."

Vision was quiet again for a while.

"Wanda?" He eventually spoke again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you.."


	5. Under Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killmonger confronts Pietro, forcing Wanda to leave Vision in Stark's care.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of them, Wanda and Pietro were still being watched by Killmonger, and a few other unsavoury associates, on the orders of Ulysses Klaue. They had quietly pursued the Maximoff twins back to Stark Tower, and had spent much of the Morning waiting for them to re-emerge. When Pietro reluctantly left on his errand for Stark, they followed, Killmonger frowning when the male Maximoff seemed only to be out buying donuts.

Killmonger frowned, his fragile patience wearing thin. Surely, their stake-out had to uncover more than Pietro going on a snack run. He needed more to take back to Klaue.  
\--

Something else was going on, and he was going to find out what it was.

Pietro, unaware that he had been followed, was now waiting in the long line at Tony's chosen Donut Shop, grumbling to himself. Pietro Maximoff was nobody's errand boy. Why the hell was everyone so worried about not hurting the stupid synthy-thing's feelings?

He didn't by the innocent amnesiac act, not one bit. Vision could be dangerous, and if he was, everyone was going to end up feeling very stupid for not listening to him. In fact, he had half a mind to march back right now to tear Tony Stark a new one, and drag his little sister back home, far away from her new pet murder-bot, where it was safe.

But.. Those donuts did look, and smell really good. Warm and soft, with a hint of cinnamon. So, while he was still annoyed with everyone for not listening to him when he was almost certainly right, Pietro lost any desire to leave without donuts. Dessert foods of any kind were a luxury that Wanda and Pietro very rarely allowed themselves, as if they had any hope of making it to the city in the sky while they were still young enough to enjoy it, then any and every spare cent they earned went straight into the Genosha fund. So, if he could treat himself on Stark's dime, he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Pietro waited in the long line, his stomach beginning to rumble, and when he reached the front, ordered a large box of donuts, handing over the money Stark had given him.

Unfortunately, as he exited the store with his order, taking a donut from the box and about to take a large bite, Killmonger, flanked by his fellow cronies, jumped from the roof of a nearby building.

"Hey there, Piety-Max" Killmonger snatched the donut from Pietro's hand.

"Erik" Pietro forced a smile, because Killmonger had been one of them, a scavenger, until Klaue had developed a liking for his mean-streak and taken him into his employ. "Long time no see. How is business?"

"A little slow" Killmonger took a bite of the donut, still speaking as he chewed, and Pietro cringed a little. "Klaue seems to think you and your sister stumbled on a big score and didn't let him know about it.. stash of Vibranium, maybe?"

"Yeah right" Pietro scoffed. "You really think we'd sit on vibranium if we'd found any? Klaue would give us a pay out big enough for half a ticket to Genosha!"

"That's a good point, bud, and I'd really like to believe you" He took another bite, "But I can't help but wonder.. We've seen you hanging around at Stark Tower a lot these past two days. You wouldn't have taken your haul to him instead, would you?"

"Of course not. Klaue has always been fair to us." This wasn't true at all, Klaue wasn't fair to anyone, but Pietro hoped he sounded convincing. "I am just running errands for Stark, for a bit of extra cash. A scavenger's earnings alone just aren't enough to get by these days, not when we're also saving for tickets to Genosha.."

"Speaking of 'we'" Killmonger finished the donut, grinning like a big cat that had cornered it's prey, "Where is your sweet-ass sister? I thought you two were inseparable. If she's alone, I can always drop by and check on.."

"No!" Pietro bristled at the thinly veiled threat. "No, there's no need for that. Wanda is, uh babysitting. For Stark's little girl, while her parents are busy."

Killmonger's grin faded. He knew Pietro was hiding something, he had to be, but as far as he could tell, there were no holes in the young scavenger's story.

"All right.. Guess I should let you be on your way then. But if I find out you've lied to me.."

"Of course not.. You can tell Klaue that Wanda and I will stop by later in the week, after our next scavenging session.."

Pietro walked away slowly, trying to be nonchalant, but as soon as he had turned the corner out of sight, he took off at a run.

The damn synthezoid was already causing trouble.  
\--

Meanwhile, back at Stark Tower, Wanda had eventually coaxed the nervous Vision out of his corner. Tony was currently examining the synthezoid to ensure that all his joints were operational after being reconnected, while Wanda waited close by, a comforting presence for her new friend.

"Well, everything seems to be in good working order.." Tony announced, moments before the frantic Pietro burst into the lab.

The sound startled Vision, but Wanda grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, and was about to scold her brother, but he immediately cut her off.

"Don't start, Wanda!" He slammed the box of donuts onto Tony's desk. "We have to leave, now. Klaue has Killmonger and his cronies watching us, all because we didn't take this stupid vibranium laced thing" He pointed accusingly at Vision, "To him when we found it!"

"I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble" Vision murmured, and the nerves in his voice broke Wanda's heart.

"It's not your fault, Vision.." Wanda tried to reassure him.

"It's entirely his fault!" Pietro snapped. "If we'd just.."

"Easy, speedster" Tony stepped between them. "We all know what Klaue can be like when he smells money. Nobody in this room is at fault, unless someone is suggesting we hand a sentient being over to Klaue to be ripped apart for scrap metal, which I'm sure you're not.."

Pietro deflated, a little.

"I.. no, I'm not."

"Good" Tony grinned. "You and your sister can slip out the back way, not many people know it exists, so no-one will see you."

"Right" Pietro nodded. "Wanda, let's go."

"Okay.." Wanda reluctantly agreed. Vision seemed panicked at the prospect of her departure, so she gave his hand another comforting squeeze. "It's okay. I'll be back, I promise."

"You will not! Did you not hear anything I said? We're being watched!" Pietro yelled. "If Killmonger thinks I lied to him.."

"Chill, kid" Tony interrupted him. "Doors open both ways, you know."

"What?" Pietro frowned.

"I said no-one knows about the back door. You sneak out that way today, your sister sneaks back in that way Tomorrow. Easy."

"Thank you" Wanda grinned, hurrying out the door Tony indicated before Pietro could argue further.

Pietro groaned, following his sister.

As soon as Wanda had left, Vision felt horribly lost, and despite Tony's presence, very alone.

"Hey, you heard her. She'll be back" Tony flashed the synthezoid what he hoped was a comforting smile. "Now let's finish those diagnostics so we know you won't fall apart on us.."

"Yes.. alright."

As Tony continued his work, Vision repeated the words in his head, trying to comfort himself.

_Wanda will be back. She will be back Tomorrow. She promised.. ___


	6. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro clash over Vision.

"You are not going back there Tomorrow!" Pietro declared, once he and Wanda had returned home.

"Of course I am," Wanda replied, trying to keep her cool as they started getting ready for bed. "I promised Vision that I would be."

"I don't care what you promised that bucket of bolts!" Pietro snapped. "Were you not paying attention to a word I said? Klaue is suspicious, he's got Killmonger watching us!"

"So? No one will see me. Stark said I'd be safe slipping in the back door.."

"You don't know that! Wanda, it's too risky. I'm not letting you.."

"You're not letting me?" Wanda scoffed. "You're not in charge of my life, Pietro.."

"You're my little sister," Pietro pointed out. "It's my job to protect you."

"You're only twelve minutes older, and that means absolutely nothing when we're both adults.. Vision needs me. Did you see how scared he was feeling?"

"Vision's basically a talking toaster" Pietro rolled his eyes. "How do you know it feels anything?"

Anger flared white-hot in Wanda's gut, and she slapped her brother. She was shocked at herself, regretting the action as soon she'd done it.. but she couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't have done that. But you are the one in the wrong here, thinking you can judge what Vision does or doesn't feel just because he's a little bit different.."

"He's a robot.." Pietro sulked, rubbing his cheek.

"Synthezoid" Wanda corrected, "And we've already been over how they're different. You won't talk me out of this, Pietro."

"You're not going.."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."  
\--

They argued until late, getting absolutely nowhere. So, Wanda woke early the next morning, long before Pietro, and headed off to Stark Tower before he had a chance to stop her.

She didn't like having to sneak off on her brother, but he could be so horribly stubborn. Wanda wasn't a child he needed to protect. She wasn't stupid or naive. She knew that the world they lived in wasn't always a good place, she knew that Klaue and Killmonger could be dangerous.

But Wanda also knew, without a single doubt in her mind, that Vision was not dangerous. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

After Tony had completed his last few diagnostics on him and headed up to bed, Vision returned to his place huddling in the corner. He didn't need sleep.

It wasn't that he didn't feel safe here, or that he didn't trust Mr. Stark.. Mr. Stark seemed nice enough, if maybe a little egotistical. Vision's problem was mostly with himself. That he didn't know who or what he was, could not remember his purpose.

Vision sat, alone with his jumbled thoughts, for most of the night. Brief flickers of memory floating through his mind, flickers that he tried to seize and hang on to, not knowing if he really wanted them or not.

He would change the world, someone had told him, but how, or why, he couldn't remember.

He was retribution, but what that meant, he couldn't say.

Vision had been horrified by something, but what had horrified him so, he didn't know.

He remembered his own voice saying No, the sound of his own screams, remembered pain..

Vision was startled out of his scattered mind by the sound of knocking, from the back door at the top of the second set of stairs out of the lab, and a voice, the most wonderful voice.

"Hello?"

"Wanda.." Vision felt relief flood his being, and rushed to open the door. For some reason, he always felt more settled in her presence. "Hello.."

"Hey.." after a quick glance around to check she hadn't been followed, mostly so she could tell Pietro that she had done so, Wanda hurried inside, clutching a few plastic bags. "How are you feeling Today, Vizh?"

"I.. scatterbrained still, but better, now you are here" Vision replied. "Um, what you called me just now.."

"Vizh?" She blushed a little. "It's a nickname."

"Oh." A pause. "Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"What is a nickname?"

"Well.." Wanda chuckled, "It's a special name that a friend calls you. Usually a shorter version of your real name, but not always."

"I see.." Another pause, before a small, shy smile spread over Vision's face. "So.. you and I are friends?"

"Yes, I think so.."

The pair's conversation was interrupted when the upstairs door opened. Vision jumped slightly, grabbing Wanda's hand, but it was only Tony entering the lab.

"Morning, kids" He greeted, sipping from a mug of coffee. "You're here early, Maximoff.."

"I had to sneak away from Pietro.." Wanda explained with a sigh, squeezing Vision's hand to comfort him without really thinking about it.

"Thought that might be the case.. Well, make yourself at home.."

"We won't disturb your work, Sir?" asked Vision shyly.

"Nah" Tony replied, sitting at one of his work tables. "I'm pretty hard to disturb once I get in the zone.. Just don't go messing around with anything. And one more thing.."

"Yes, Sir?"

"There's no need for you to call me sir. Tony is fine."

"Yes si.. Tony."  
\--

Wanda and Vision found a quiet spot to sit, and Wanda began unpacking the bags she had brought with her.

"It seems like you might be stuck in here for a while until we work out the safest way to get you out into the world.." Wanda explained, "So I brought you some books to occupy yourself. You seem like a reader.."

"I do?" Vision asked.

"You do" Wanda nodded. "It's taken a while to collect them, but these are some of my favourites. There's the whole Harry Potter set, Arthurian legends, a few Roald Dahl's.."

"Hmm.." Vision picked up a book with a well-dressed man and woman on the cover. "What is this one?"

"Oh.. uh.. That's Pride & Prejudice" Wanda blushed. "It's a romance.."

"Oh.." Vision received another sudden flash of memory, a book being slapped out of his hand.

_"You have no need for this drivel.." ___

____

"The movie's good too.." Wanda mumbled.

"Can I.. maybe I.."

"Yes?"

"Can I read to you, Wanda?" Vision asked.

"Well.. okay, if you like.." Wanda blushed, shuffling a little closer.

Vision blushed too, opening the book.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.."


End file.
